Itsy Bitsy
by Kaliya22
Summary: More smut... post "The Immortals".


_Author's note: This is set immediately after _"The Immortals" _episode. At the end of the episode, Tony gives Gibbs and Kate gifts from Puerto Rico. Kate's present, in true Tony style, was bikini bottoms and a hat. Gibbs asks if Kate is going to try them on, and she jokes about him trying them on first. She throws the bottoms back into the room, but before Tony leaves he grabs them._

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!_

Kate spotted the bikini bottoms sticking out of Tony's pocket. She sighed, then grinned and snatched them out of his pocket as they got into the truck.

"Hey!" yelled Tony.

"What? You gave them to me, right?" Kate replied, smiling innocently. She settled into the middle seat of the truck.

"Does this mean we get to see you try them on?" asked Gibbs.

Kate reached up and slapped Gibbs on the back of his head, then shot a glare at a grinning Tony. Gibbs chuckled and put the truck in drive.

Later that day at the NCIS headquarters, Gibbs' team was busy finishing their reports. McGee was first to get done. He handed his report to Gibbs and headed out. Kate finished shortly after. As she walked past Tony he taunted her. "Enjoy the bikini, Kate." He grinned and she rolled her eyes at him.

Half an hour later, Gibbs filed the last of the paperwork and started to head out. As he passed Kate's desk, he noticed her phone sitting on the corner. He grabbed it, figuring he would drop it off to her since her place was on the way home.

Gibbs rang the doorbell at Kate's apartment. After a few minutes, he knocked, and froze when the door opened simply from the force of his knocks. Worried, he drew his gun and slipped inside.

There was no sign of disturbance in the first half of the apartment. He heard loud music coming from the back of the apartment. He made his way carefully down the hall, checking the bathroom and guest room before coming to the closed bedroom door.

Gibbs adjusted his grip on his gun as he reached for the door knob. He threw the door open, going into a crouch as he entered the room.

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. Kate stood by a large mirror on the closet door, dressed in the bikini bottoms, a tiny white tank top and the hat. He blinked. She screamed, and dove for a nearby robe.

"Gibbs? What are you doing?" she gasped, wrapping the robe around her.

"I, um," Gibbs paused and put his gun away. "I knocked," he offered, as a weak excuse. Then he remembered. "Your phone," he said, pulling it from his pocket. "You left it. I thought I'd bring it by on the way home."

They stared at each other a moment.

"You really should get that door fixed," Gibbs said, walking slowly towards her. He turned the music down and placed her phone on the dresser. He stopped a few inches in front of her.

"Let me see," he said, his confidence back.

Startled, Kate looked up into his piercing blue eyes. She held his gaze a moment, and then dropped the robe from around her body.

She shivered as those blue eyes took in every inch of her. She couldn't deny her attraction to him. Especially not now, not when there was wetness between her legs in response just to his gaze.

"Turn around." His command was quiet. She turned around, facing the mirror again. She watched him in the reflection as he finished his assessment of her.

Gibbs came closer to her, close enough for her to feel his heat against her back. He leaned down close to her ear.

"Very nice," he said softly. Her eyes closed involuntarily as his breath flowed over her neck, causing another shiver to go through her.

Gibbs spoke again. "Wait here," he said, slowly backing away from her. He left the room and returned just a few seconds later.

"Had to shut your door," he explained as he returned to his spot behind her.

His hands went to her waist, fingertips tracing lightly over the top of the bikini. "You should let Tony pick your outfits more often," he said, his voice low with desire.

"If this is how you react to them, maybe I will," she replied in a sultry voice. Gibbs met her eyes in the mirror and saw her desire there.

Gibbs lowered his lips to her neck, softly kissing her bare skin. He felt her tremble and pulled her back tight against him as his lips travelled down to her shoulder. She relaxed back against him as his hands moved up her stomach, slipping under her tiny top to cup her bare breasts. His fingers teased her nipples and she arched her body, pressing her breasts up into his hands more. He noticed she had closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes," he said, nipping at her earlobe. He looked at her in the mirror as his hands continued to tease her nipples. "Look at yourself. You are perfect, gorgeous, everything a man could want." He reached one hand up, pulled the hat off her head and tossed it aside. "So beautiful, so sensual. I've wanted you since Air Force One Kate."

He pulled her top off her, gazing at her bare breasts reflected in the mirror. He rocked his hips, rubbing his hard cock against her ass. She whimpered slightly.

Gibbs ran the tip of his index fingers down along the sides of her breasts, sliding underneath them and tracing a circular pattern up to her nipples. He reveled in the fact her nipples were quite hard with her desire.

"Caitlin, what's the most times a guy has made you orgasm in one night?"

She blushed, partially at the question and partially at her answer. "Twice," she said, shyly.

"Twice? Hmm, those men didn't treat you right. We'll fix that." His hands went to the string ties on each side of her bikini. He quickly untied them, pulling the small piece of fabric off her body, leaving her completely nude.

"So beautiful," he said, as he slid his fingers between her legs.

"Oh Kate," he said as his fingers discovered how very wet she was, "do I turn you on this much?"

"You're not the only one that's wanted this since Air Force One."

His fingers found her clit and rubbed in small circles. She moaned and her eyes closed again.

"Open your eyes Caitlin. I want you to watch me make you cum." Kate's eyes fluttered open. She looked at herself in the mirror, nude, leaning back against her boss as his hands teased her breasts and pussy. She blushed.

Gibbs moved his hands to her hips and turned her to him. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. When he finally broke the kiss, she was panting, wanting more of him.

"Wait," he commanded simply, disappearing from the room again.

He returned seconds later with a chair from her dining room. He sat it down facing the mirror and sat on it. He pulled her into his lap, facing the mirror. He spread her legs, tucking his ankles over hers to keep them spread. She blushed furiously at the sight of herself so exposed, and the hungry way his eyes devoured her.

His hands went back to her breasts, teasing both nipples back to a perfect hardness. She gasped, squirming against him, feeling his cock pressing against her ass. His hands traced their way down her body, over her taunt stomach, down her hips and thighs. He drew lazy circles with his fingertips on top her knees. He met her eyes in the mirror. Slowly, he ran his fingers up her thighs, dipping down over her inner thighs. She squirmed more but held his gaze. His fingers moved higher, between her legs. He ran his index fingers up along the outside of her pussy.

"Gibbs…" she said, her voice pleading.

He moved his left hand to her hip. His right hand pressed flat against the top of her pussy. He slowly slid his hand down over her, fingers flat, pressing over her clit. Her hips arched upwards as his hand continued down, and he buried two fingers inside of her.

"Gibbs!" She tensed, hips rocking up against his hand as best she could.

He pulled the fingers out and moved them back up, circling around her clit, teasing the tiny bud of pleasure. Her body shook with pleasure and she moaned softly. Forgetting his earlier command, she closed her eyes.

Gibbs bit her shoulder. "Open your eyes Caitlin." She did, and he thrust his fingers inside her again, causing her to call out again.

"My beautiful Kate. Do you want to cum for me Kate?" His fingers stilled inside her to await her reply.

"Yes, please, please, please," she begged.

He grinned and starting thrusting the two fingers in and out of her again. His left hand moved from her hip, and his fingers flickered over her clit. She moaned loudly, hips rocking against him again.

"Cum for me Caitlin, cum hard for me." He bit down gently on her shoulder again and increased the speed of both hands, taking her just to the edge.

"Fuck, Gibbs, please!"

"Cum, Kate."

"Gibbs!" She screamed his name and moaned loudly as she came, her body shaking uncontrollably. Gibbs held her tight.

"That's it Kate, just for me. Keep your eyes open, yes Kate," he whispered near her ear.

Gibbs planted soft kisses over her neck and shoulders as she came down from her first orgasm. He moved his hands up to her waist and gently pushed her up off his lap. He stood and led her over to the bed. He lifted her and gently laid her in the middle of the bed. He climbed up next to her, leaning on his arms over her, kissing her passionately.

He slipped a hand between her legs again, moving lightly over her folds. She gasped as he slid one finger into her again. His lips moved to her breast, teasing first one nipple then the other between his teeth.

Gibbs slid further down the bed, kicking off his shoes. He moved between her legs, kissing across her stomach. She gasped softly as his tongue flickered over her pussy. He licked her slowly, from top to bottom and back up again. Kate moaned, and then twisted her hands into the sheets as his tongue found her sensitive clit.

He teased her clit expertly with his tongue until she was almost begging him again. He moved from her clit, thrusting his tongue inside of her pussy, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from her. Her fingers ran through his hair as he moved back to her clit, replacing his tongue with two fingers inside her again.

"Fuck, Gibbs, I'm going to cum," she moaned, her hips rising off the bed as she rode out her second orgasm.

Gibbs moved back up the bed, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips. She licked at his lips eagerly, causing his cock to strain harder at his slacks. He slipped off the bed and quickly undressed. He climbed back in, not missing the way her eyes latched onto his hard cock. She reached for him, but he caught her hand.

"I can barely stand watching you cum, Kate. I won't be able to control myself if you touch me." He nibbled gently at her lip before moving to kneel between her legs. He spread her legs wide, eyes travelling over her again. Despite the fact she'd let him give her two amazing orgasms already, she blushed under his gaze again.

Gibbs let his fingers explore her body again. From her neck to her ankles, he ran his fingers lightly over her skin, teasing her with the sensual touch. He shifted between her legs, moving closer to her. His cock was throbbing with the need to be inside of her. His hands went to her hips, pulling her towards him, letting his cock brush over her folds. She whimpered.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around his cock. He rubbed the head of his cock over her folds, sliding up and down over her clit. She rocked upwards to meet his movements. He pressed the tip of his cock just inside of her, using his other hand to hold her hips down so he could control the amount that he slid inside of her.

He could tell she was going to be so very tight around him. His cock pulsed in his hand at the thought. He pulled his head back out, running it over her clit again.

"Gibbs, please." She was begging again.

"Please what Kate? What do you want?"

"You, your cock, inside me, please! Fuck me Gibbs. " She wasn't blushing now.

He guided the head of his cock into her again. She was tight, so very tight that he had to work his way slowly into her, giving her time to adjust. Once his cock was buried fully inside her, he leaned down to kiss her.

Kate rocked her hips upwards as she returned Gibbs' kiss hungrily. Her nails ran lightly over his back.

Gibbs released her lips and raised himself up on his arms so that he could look down at her as he started to fuck her.

"My God, Kate," he moaned as he moved in and out of her. He forced himself to keep a slow pace to start. Her brown eyes stared up at him, full of passion.

Gibbs grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He sat up straight on his knees. He bit his lip, the change in position allowing him to go even deeper into her.

"Kate, make yourself cum, use your fingers," he said.

She stared at him a moment, until he took her hand in his and guided hers to her pussy. He kept his hand over hers at first, guiding her, but then she got into it and started to move on her own.

"That's it, that's my girl, make yourself cum while I fuck you."

She moaned, the combination of his dirty talk and her movements turning her on more.

Gibbs couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed her legs, holding her as he started to fuck her hard.

"Oh fuck, Gibbs, don't stop," she moaned as his cock found her G-spot.

"You gonna cum for me again baby?"

"Yes, oh my God yes," she moaned, her body shaking as she neared her orgasm. Gibbs fucked her faster and she came, her pussy tightening more around his cock. "Gibbs!" she moaned. He tried to hold on and ride out most of her orgasm.

"Gibbs, cum with me, please," she begged.

That was the end of him. He moaned her name loudly as he came, thrusting deep inside of her, shooting his hot cum into her.

Moments later, he pulled out of her, collapsing beside her on the bed.

Kate spoke softly a minute later.

"Gibbs, can Tony and I go shopping at lunch tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
